1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a board game which simulates a world tour.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Travel simulating board games are well known in the prior art. Typical examples of these prior art games are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,072 which is entitled "Educational World Map Game" and which issued to P. Beal on Oct. 4, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,336 which is entitled "Geographic Board Game" and which issued to L. Lincoln on Dec. 6, 1977; U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,987 which is entitled "Board Game Apparatus Representing Destinations" and which issued to Dvorak et al on Mar. 7, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,967 which is entitled "Map Board Game" and which issued to A. Woodliff on May 29, 1990; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,582 which is entitled "Geographical Travel Game" and which issued to S. Van Lysel on Oct. 9, 1990. As can be appreciated, all of these patents represent games which are functional for their intended purposes and which vary in rules and manner of play. Further, these patents are only representative of a far larger number of patents which could have been provided and accordingly, it should be recognized that travel board games comprise a crowded art whereby there is a constant interest in improvements by the consuming public. More particularly, the large number of travel board games now available are representative of the fact that little or no variation in rules of play are generally available to each board game and accordingly, there is a need for some method of varying the manner of play with respect to each board game, thereby to maintain user interest. Recognizing this need, the present invention provides for a new type of travel board game which allows a variable method of play.